


Scream for me! (Or maybe not ...)

by madbrilliant84



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Inception Bingo, Loud Sex, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ariadne hissed at him. Eames eyes widened and he made a “Who me?”-gesture. He really had no idea what she was talking about.“Yes, you! The reason I’ve not been in earlier is that I barely got any shut-eye last night. And guess whose fault that was?”“Yusuf’s snoring?”





	Scream for me! (Or maybe not ...)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Inceptiversary everyone! 
> 
> Time for my second bingo-fic. This one is for the kink-square "Noisy sex". Actually planned to write something smutty bit it turned into something really silly instead :D The rating is mainly for language and general themes. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I claim all mistakes as my own :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eames usually wasn’t the jumpy type but his mind had drifted off to last night and the truly magnificent fuck he had received from Arthur when the door to the warehouse had been thrown closed with a massive bang. He almost fell out of his chair whipping around to see what had disrupted this pleasant daydream. What he saw was a furious (and rather knackered looking) Ariadne making a beeline for him.

“Hello petal! Was expecting you a little earlier.”

But the young architect wasn’t reacting to his smiley greeting. Instead she slammed her hands on his desk making him twitch again. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ariadne hissed at him. Eames eyes widened and he made a “Who me?”-gesture. He really had no idea what she was talking about.

“Yes, you! The reason I’ve not been in earlier is that I barely got any shut-eye last night. And guess whose fault that was?”

“Yusuf’s snoring?” The forger joked but that only seemed to make her even angrier.

“No, you dickhead! And stop implying that we’re sleeping together. Some of us can keep it in our pants, you know.” 

He put up his hands in what he had hoped was a placating way. There was no point in riling her up even more. She wasn’t Arthur.

“I didn’t get any sleep because of you! Remember that my room is right next to yours and Arthur’s?”  
Eames nodded.

“Well, then you won’t be very surprised that I was able to hear you wailing like a cat in heat all night.”  
The forger’s eyes widened at that. 

“Surely love, you must be mistaken. I don’t think I’m very loud during sex. Although Arthur did put in a spectacular performance last night…” This earned him an eye-roll.

“Oh yeah, don’t I know about it since you’ve been calling out his name repeatedly. So no, it couldn’t have been anyone else.”  
Eames frowned at her but maybe she was right. He was pretty out of it last night.

“Sorry pet, I really didn’t notice. I’m sure it was a one-time thing and it won’t happen again. The noise, not the sex!”

“Ugh, whatever as long as I don’t have to listen to it. You can buy me coffee today.” And with that she turned on her heel and walked over to her station. Eames couldn’t help but smile a little to himself. He might have pissed off the little architect but last night had been so worth it…

Xxx

When Eames returned from lunch the next day, there was a small black box sitting on his desk. Hm, Arthur was usually not the type for romantic gestures (especially not at work) but one never knew. Maybe Eames’ performance last night was worth a little appreciation today. 

The forger opened it excitedly but what he found inside wasn’t quite what he expected. Huh. He looked in the point man’s direction but Arthur seemed to be totally immersed in his work. When Eames glanced over to Ariadne’s work station however, the architect shot him an evil grin and flipped him off.

Okay, mystery solved then. Seems like the young woman had trouble sleeping again. That would definitely explain the ball gag that he was currently holding in his hand. He was surprised that it looked quite up-market. 

Eames grabbed the box and casually strolled over to Arthur’s desk and put it down in front of him. The point man didn’t even glance up from his screen.  
“Whatever it is Eames, I don’t have the time for it.”

“Am I too loud in bed?” Whatever Arthur had expected next from the forger, it clearly wasn’t this since he stopped typing immediately and looked up, one eyebrow raised.

“Ariadne just gave me a ball-gag. She says she can’t sleep because I make too much noise when you fuck me.” Eames put a lot of effort in looking affronted but for some reason this only made Arthur give him a lopsided grin. 

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“Well, you can be quite … the siren.” Arthur answered with a laugh and he was still snickering when Eames punched him in the shoulder.

“Oh sod off!” the forger huffed. “There’s no way I’m that loud. Okay, I might get a bit noisy from time to time but it can’t be that bad … Or can it?” Eames sounded a little unsure at the end.

Arthur gave him a soft look. “It’s not bad. I think it’s kinda hot.” When he saw Eames’ smiling at that an idea popped into his head. “But if you want to decide for yourself, I could record you tonight. Then you’d know if you better apologize to her for real or if you should feel insulted because of her little … gift.”

Eames practically leered at the suggestion. He bent down until his full lips were very close to the point man’s ear.

“It’s a deal then, darling.”

Xxxx

“Oh shit! Oh my God, Arthur!” Eames had gone beet red in the face and Arthur had never seen the forger blush before. “This is so embarrassing!” Eames had buried his face in his hands by now.

They were sitting naked in bed, both still a little flushed from the excellent fucking that Eames had just received. True to his word, Arthur had recorded the whole thing on his phone and was currently playing it back to his boyfriend. His boyfriend who looked like he was in actual pain by now, so Arthur started to gently stroke his hair.

“It’s not embarrassing. I think it’s incredibly hot.” Eames lifted his eyes at that but he still looked miserable, a cute pout on his soft lips. 

“Well, you would think that. It’s me, repeatedly screaming YOUR name, praising you and your glorious cock for the entire world to hear.” 

Arthur hated that Eames was feeling miserable about this. Usually the Brit didn’t even know the term self-consciousness but maybe this was a little too much, even for him. The point man inwardly cursed Ariadne. He loved that Eames was so noisy in bed. He loved all the little sounds he made while they were kissing or the dirty talk when he was fucking Arthur for a change. But what he liked best was Eames moaning and screaming in wild abandonment. But Ari probably had a point if they were to live wall to wall for the next two weeks.

“mh cmnt hff sfffh agm.“ Eames had buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder so whatever he wanted to say just came out muffled. Arthur tipped the forger’s chin up.

“What was that? “ 

„I said we can’t have sex again. Not as long as Ari is sleeping next door.” Arthur was sure he had never seen Eames look more miserable and that included the time he got shot in the hand in Antigua. But Arthur wouldn’t be known as the best point man in this business if he hadn’t already thought of a solution.

“Well, there is one way…”

Xxxx

Ariadne couldn’t believe her eyes when she entered the warehouse the next morning. There, on her work station was the biggest bunch of colourful lilies that she had ever seen. The boys were nowhere in sight but she had a pretty good guess who put them there. The beginning of last night had been another scream-fest but it had remained quiet for the remainder.

When she sat down the architect noticed that there was a little card attached to the vase. 

“Sorry petal for robbing you of your beauty-sleep. Won’t happen again. Xo E.

PS: Thanks for the ball-gag! A.”

xxxx


End file.
